falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Fallout 4 perks
General information The new perk system of Fallout 4 has merged with the skill system of previous games. Each time the player character gains a level they gain a perk point. This point can be expended on an increase in the rank of a primary SPECIAL attribute, or on one of the SPECIAL perks. Every rank of the SPECIAL attributes and perks costs 1 perk point. This is all manageable from the perk chart screen within the Pip-Boy. In addition, there are other perks that can be gained through the player character's actions, such as reading a magazine, which don't use up perk points. Unless otherwise specified, all perks are permanent. When obtained, these perks are viewable on the Pip-Boy's perks screen, which is separate from the perk chart. Every perk has a base ID. Any perk with a base ID can be added with the console via . For example, to add rank 1 of Iron Fist, one would type into the console. If you wish to add higher ranks, such as rank 4 of Iron Fist, make sure to first add the 3 lower ranks. SPECIAL perks SPECIAL perks are obtainable via spending perk points in the perk chart. Each perk has a base SPECIAL requirement that must be met before it can be taken; this is based off the starting stats chosen upon character creation, along with any increases to those stats obtained through spending perk points. Obtaining the SPECIAL-bobbleheads and "You're SPECIAL!" also increase the base SPECIAL stats, potentially allowing new perks to be selected. However, SPECIAL stats granted through temporary means such as equipment, chems, and alcohol do not affect which perks may be taken. The perk chart does not follow a strict "tree" format; any perk may be selected in any order so long as its base SPECIAL requirement is met. Perks higher up on the chart (with lower base SPECIAL requirements) do not have to be obtained prior to obtaining perks lower on the chart (with higher base SPECIAL requirements). Each perk has multiple ranks. Each rank costs one perk point and grants new bonuses; however each rank must be purchased in order. Initial perk ranks have no level requirement and may be taken as soon as their base SPECIAL requirement is met, but additional ranks also impose a level requirement, preventing perks from reaching their full potential right away. The level required varies by perk and rank. Level 50 is required to meet higher rank requirements for all of the perks. To unlock every perk and maximize each base SPECIAL stat, including the 7 perk ranks added with Far Harbor and the 7 perk ranks added with Nuka-World, the player character must get to level 286. If the SPECIAL-bobbleheads and "You're SPECIAL!" have been picked up prior to increasing the relevant base stats to 10 through the perk chart, they will effectively take the place of one perk point each, potentially reducing the minimum level required for every perk to 278, but at the cost of limiting the player's maximum possible base SPECIAL stats. Strength Perception Endurance Charisma Intelligence Agility Luck SPECIAL ranks Each of the 7 SPECIAL attributes has 10 available ranks. Characters start with at least rank 1 in all 7 attributes. Expending a perk point allows you to add a rank to a given attribute. Increasing the rank of a SPECIAL attribute is technically adding a permanent perk. Ranks 2-10 of every attribute have their own base ID. Since rank 1 is the starting point for all players, it is not a true perk and does not have an ID. Bobblehead perks Obtaining bobbleheads will add either a unique perk, or add a rank to a SPECIAL attribute. The 7 SPECIAL attribute bobbleheads will increase a SPECIAL rank by 1, even if it is already at rank 10. If the player waits to obtain these until after the relevant SPECIAL rank is 10, then the player can permanently gain rank 11 for that attribute. These 7 bobbleheads do not technically add a perk behind the scenes, do not have an associated base ID, and thus are not listed below. Each bobblehead that doesn't increase a SPECIAL attribute has its own unique perk and ID. The following list details each of these. Magazine perks These perks can be acquired by reading the associated magazines. The following table lists their perk IDs, along with the names of the perk as they appear in your the character's Pip-Boy. Some perks have multiple ranks. Additional ranks can be acquired by reading more magazines of the same type. Companion perks These perks are acquired by reaching the maximum level of affinity with a companion. The perks obtained this way are permanent and will stay even when the companion has been dismissed or leaves. Temporary perks These are the only perks that do not stick with the character permanently, and instead last a few in-game hours. ''Far Harbor'' perks The following perks are available with the Far Harbor add-on. SPECIAL perks Quest/faction related perks Magazine perks Companion perks ''Nuka-World'' perks The following perks are available with the Nuka-World add-on. SPECIAL perks Quest/faction related perks Magazine perks Companion perks Other perks There are a variety of other perks within Fallout 4, most of which are not visible on the Pip-Boy perks screen and are used behind the scenes by the game engine. Some of these can be added permanently via . The full effects of all these perks are not always known. Some will not show up with a name in the perks category. See also * Fallout 4 perk magazines * Fallout 4 companions * Fallout perks * Fallout 2 perks * Fallout 3 perks * Fallout: New Vegas perks * Fallout 76 perks * Fallout Tactics perks * Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel skills Category:Fallout 4 perks Fallout 4 de:Fallout 4 Extras fr:Compétences de Fallout 4 ja:Fallout 4 perks pl:Profity w Fallout 4 pt:Perks do Fallout 4 ru:Способности Fallout 4